Is It Wrong to Love the One You Really Love?
by steph84
Summary: When Lita falls for RVD, she has to make one of the most difficult decisions of her life. Finally, done! Please read and review and keep your eyes open for a second story!
1. Feelings

There are some things that are just not funny.  
  
When Steve Austin and Booker T were playing a form of Tag in the supermarket and the church Bingo, that was funny.  
  
When Kurt Angle came out with the milk truck and soaked everyone in the Alliance, that was funny.  
  
When Shawn Stasiak made poor attempts to attack the Rock, and kept missing, that was funny.  
  
But my strong feelings for Rob Van Dam were not funny.  
  
I realized these feelings existed during a match between RVD and Eddie Guerrero. As I watched RVD perform his gymnastic-like stunts on Guerrero's already exhausted body, I began to wonder what it would be like to be "with" him.  
  
Lita, quit thinking like that, I scolded myself, but the thoughts wouldn't leave my mind. During my stay with the Federation, I had very little to say to Rob Van Dam. Hell, at the beginning, I thought he was one of the most arrogant, self-centred men in the universe. Always chanting, "RVD!" made my blood boil. Who did he think he was, going around promoting himself like that? Did he think he was a god of some sort? Well, he wasn't.  
  
Until now.  
  
I watched him soar through the air, making defiance against gravity. Just as I found myself entering another fantasy about Rob and myself on a desert island, a pair of hands came up behind me and clutched my waist.  
  
"Oh!" I cried, spinning around. I came face to face with my real- life, and on-screen, boyfriend, Matt Hardy.  
  
"Boo," he said in that teasing voice of his. "You're shaking. What's wrong? Did I scare you that much?"  
  
I shook my head, smiling. "No, no. I was just in deep thought." About Rob Van Dam, I thought to myself, but didn't speak a word of it aloud. Matt smiled.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You," I said, smiling and moving closer to him. "Always you."  
  
"Mmm. Only good stuff, I hope," he mumbled into my hair. I could feel his breathing becoming more rapid so I pushed him away.  
  
"Matt, you have a match coming up shortly. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I could hear cheers erupting from the arena and was dying to finish watching the match.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Look, I'll catch you after the match. You take care." With that, he kissed me quickly on the cheek and headed off to find his brother, Jeff, leaving me in Heaven watching RVD fight, and win, against Eddie Guerrero.  
  
Later on that night, Matt took me to a bar to celebrate his victory over the Dudley Boys. Jeff joined us, and we spotted quite a few of the other members from the Federation. The Undertaker and his wife Sara were there. Kane, the Big Show, Booker T, Stone Cold, Vince, his wife, Linda and their two kids, Shane and Stephanie, Triple H and Rob Van Dam. My heart started to pound at the thought of spending a night drinking with Rob so close by me. It could be a dangerous thing, for I have been known to get loose-tongued when I've tipped back a few drinks. I didn't want anything to be revealed. At least not yet.  
  
"Hey Team XTreme! How's it going?"  
  
No such luck. Vince and Linda came over, greeting us, sporting pitchers of beer in their hands. They directed us to a table only two tables away from where Rob, Booker T and Big Show sat. I sat in the seat facing Rob's table and caught him smiling my way a few times. Oh, be still my heart and let us not reveal anything that need not be revealed.  
  
"Have a drink, guys!" cried Vince. "The first one's on me, but you are paying afterwards!" We all shared a laugh. At the other table, Steve Austin leaned over and whispered to me.  
  
"Enjoy. Vince says he'll only buy you one, but after that one comes one more. Then just one more. Then one more that you can pay him back for. Then one more after that for old times' sake." He laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be half in the bag now!"  
  
Debra, Steve's wife, giggled and looked at me. "Lita, darling, how have you been?"  
  
"Help me!" I felt like crying out to her. "I think I'm falling for Rob Van Dam!" In the past, Debra had always been a great sounding board for me. We were very close and she would often come to my hotel room and we would go to the closest coffee shop and share a few moments, not as Divas of the WWF, (or rather, WWE, by the time I write this story and get my true feelings down on paper) but as old time friends.  
  
But I managed to control myself and return the warm smile. "I'm good, thanks, and yourself?"  
  
Steve Austin's reputation in bars should go for a world record. He has sang to more karaoke machines than anyone else I know. He is the greatest drinker, because he doesn't get violent, like some guys I know. He's a pretty calm individual and I love to be around him. So when he got up to sing at the karaoke machine, I laughed and clapped along with the rest of the bar. I couldn't help but notice that Rob kept stealing glances my way and before long, Matt and Jeff had hollered to him, "Quit looking, man, and just get over here for a drink!"  
  
Oh no.  
  
He came over, as real as could be, and where did he decide to sit? Beside yours truly.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said in that soft tone of a voice. "Did Vince offer you his 'one time' free round?" He laughed and raised his glass to us. "To rich bosses and happy, drunk employees!"  
  
"Here, here!" we all toasted before turning back to the stage where Steve was hammering out a drunk rendition of "If You Think I'm Sexy".  
  
Before the end of the night, Booker T had sang us a nice song in a language that no one else understood, Big Show and Taker had done their version of a remix of "Blue Moon" and Bradshaw had come in to sing "Spice Up Your Life" originally done by the Spice Girls. I'm sure the other bar hoppers were enjoying this routine comedy show, but the laughter stopped when Rob stood up at the mike.  
  
"I'd like to sing a song to a special lady in the audience," he slurred. "I know she loves this song, so I thought I'd give a bit of joy back to her after all that she's given to us."  
  
"Here, here!" came a cheer from the back and the entire bar erupted in laughter.  
  
"I'll drink to that!" cried Rob. He looked down as the intro to the music began. Oh, boy. "Always" by Jon Bon Jovi. I adored this song and Rob knew it. Hell, everyone in the Federation knew it. Rob managed to stumble along with the words, which he claimed were moving too fast for him to keep up, but he was determined. He kept going, and I had to admire his willpower to go on in his state of mind. I knew that his wife had left him a few months back and he had been lonely. I felt bad for him, but we had never been that good of friends to begin with.  
  
By the time the song ended, Rob was inches from falling down, so embarrassed beyond belief, I got up and helped him back to his seat.  
  
What a night.  
  
We decided to crash at a hotel that night, instead of travelling all the way to the next city early. That was an interesting decision, made by our boss who was smashed through and through. You try to understand a slurring wrestler at three-thirty in the morning. I felt sorry for the poor guy at the hotel front desk. Then came the best part. Fitting over one hundred people into an already crowded hotel. We came to the decision that although there were only two beds in each room, more than four of us would have to share a room. Seven of eight of us would fit, we figured, so in we went. I got stuck in a room with Taker, Faarooq, Kurt Angle, Molly Holly, Trish, Paul Heyman, Steph McMahon and Rob Van Dam. Try sleeping with nine people crammed into a room made for four people, maximum. Wasn't going to happen.  
  
And guess where Rob slept? Beside me on the floor. Close. And I do mean, close. Considering five of us were sharing the floor, there was hardly any room. Rob and I would have been further apart if we had slept in one of the beds. Oh how fate was tempting me. 


	2. Fate

I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
I made it through the night. I don't know how I did it, but I did.  
  
Partially due to the fact that despite the handsome Rob Van Dam was sleeping a mere inches away from my own face, he was unconscious from so much alcohol, not to mention drooling. It kind of took away from the attractiveness.  
  
The next morning was a long one. The majority of the Federation had hangovers and it wasn't a great thing because we had to film Smackdown that night. (At the time I write this, this was before the name change and the roster split.) Vince had the biggest headache and it was fun to tease him about the "most powerful man in sports' entertainment" cringing and practically crying at the hint of a splitting headache.  
  
"Gonna go home to Mommy, Vince?" crowed Booker T, laughing at Vince's misfortune. Vince didn't dignify Booker's comments with a reply.  
  
As we prepped for the show that night, my hopes soared above the arena rooftop. Rob Van Dam spent the night sleeping beside me, little old Amy. I couldn't believe it. I know it wasn't his choice or anything, but still my heart fluttered with excitement. I felt bad for him, having split up with his wife so recently, and I offered him my sympathy and support.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, "but I could see it coming for miles. She and I just weren't getting along that well, and I think it was for the best." I agreed with him, claiming that if they weren't getting along, it was for the best, wished him good luck in his match that night, and rushed off to my own dressing room where I prepped for my own match of the night.  
  
The show came and went and was pulled off without a hitch. Matt and I were getting along great at the end of the night before Jeff appeared.  
  
"Hey, Lita!" he cried. "How goes the life of sleeping beside the infamous Rob Van Dam?"  
  
Matt turned to look at me. "Huh? You told me you were sharing a room with the girls."  
  
"Matt, I—I just didn't want to hurt you," I stuttered, feeling tears spring to my eyes at his angry accusation. He just shook his head.  
  
"Why would you lie to me?" His eyes revealed more than just anger now. A uncertain hurt filled them and it panged my heart to see him so upset with me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt, but I thought it would be best…"  
  
"You thought."  
  
"Yes, I did. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Damn right!" With that, he stormed off and out of the arena, leaving me with Jeff.  
  
"What did I say?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the arena myself.  
  
Outside, the night air was cool and Matt was nowhere in sight. But Rob stood fifteen feet away from me. He started to wave his arms frantically when he saw me. "Come see me!" he called. I had no choice but to go to him.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Have you seen Matt? He stormed out here a few moments before I came out here."  
  
"Yeah. He headed in the direction of the cars. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Rob, it's horrible!" I cried, beginning to sob hysterically. "First, I lied to him about who I spent the night with last night. And then, to top it off, I don't think he trusts me! After all the time we've known each other, I don't think he trusts me at all! That hurts, Rob, it really hurts."  
  
He stopped packing up his car and turned to me. He took me by the shoulders gently and began to talk. "Lita, honey, don't worry. I think Matt trusts you, but he's just disappointed in you for not telling him the truth in the first place. You really should have, but we all make mistakes, right? So give him time to cool down, then talk to him. Let him know you're sorry." He smiled. "You sure look sorry to me. Anyway, where are you headed tonight?"  
  
I sighed. We were in Michigan. Where was I going to go? "Hotel, I guess," I replied. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"Oh, no. You don't get away that easily," he said teasingly. "Why don't you stay at my place for the night. I don't think you're in any position to travel tonight. You need your rest. Please, stay with me at my place. We'll be the only ones there."  
  
Stay the night at Rob Van Dam's place? By ourselves? All alone? Oh, yeah, fate was working overtime on me. 


	3. Just One Night

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
The drive to Rob's house was pretty quiet. I couldn't help but sit in silence and think to myself, "I'm going to Rob Van Dam's house for the night to spend with him ALONE." That last word seemed to echo in my head. Alone. No one else there. None of the other Federation members there to barge in on us. It was going to be extremely odd, but I was looking forward to it.  
  
"You're not very talkative," came Rob's soothing voice. I looked over at him and smiled. Looking down at my hands, which were folded in my lap, I said, "Just thinking I guess."  
  
"About Matt?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Where's Jeff staying tonight?"  
  
"Wherever Matt is staying, I suppose."  
  
"Should we have invited Jeff to stay with us?"  
  
My mind started to race. Invite Jeff to stay with us? Did that mean that he didn't want to spend the night with me alone?  
  
"I don't think Jeff minds. He's pretty easy-going. It's Matt that's always been the one who's a little uptight."  
  
Rob smiled softly and the moonlight from up above the car reflected on his face, making him seem even better looking than before (if that's possible). He looked at me, his eyes glistening in the light. "Well, I'm sure we'll be just fine on our own."  
  
Oh my.  
  
We soon pulled up to a small bungalow house. It was cute; the actual house shingles were pure white. You could tell that great efforts had been taken to keep the house clean and tidy looking on the outside. The shutters around the windows were brown and looked freshly painted.  
  
I stepped out of the car and turned to close the door behind me. "No, no, I'll get it." Rob came around from his side of the car. "You're the guest." He slammed the car door closed behind me and opened the trunk. He set our bags out on the pavement of the driveway and started to carry them to the front door. I offered to help, but he insisted that I was the guest and I shouldn't do anything.  
  
He took out his keys and opened the door. "My wife is staying with her parents in Montana," he explained. "She told me to stay at the house. Who am I to argue?" He smiled that oh-so-incredible smile again and proceeded to carry the bags through the door.  
  
When he flipped on the light switch, the living room came into view from the foyer. Pure white walls with flecks of blue, red, green, yellow, orange and purple paint dotting the paint. It was a large room, but the house in itself wasn't that big. Rob gave me the "grand tour" of the place and I immediately fell in love with it. It was so cute and quaint. Perfect for a newlywed couple.  
  
"This is my room," he said, opening a door towards the end of the hallway. "But you can sleep here for now. I'll take the pullout couch in the living room."  
  
"No!" I said, before he could put my bags down on the floor of his room. "I'll take the couch. It's your place."  
  
"But you're the guest."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me whether I'm the guest or not. Just, please, let me take the couch."  
  
He stared at me for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're stubborn, you know that?"  
  
I returned the smile. "So I've been told. But I'm already staying at your place. I don't want to rob you of your bed, too. No pun intended."  
  
He laughed. "All right, all right. You win. But tomorrow night, I get the couch!"  
  
Tomorrow night. I walked out of his room in deep thought. How long did he want me to stay here? Not that I minded, because I loved his company. But at the same time, I was worried about Matt. Was he still pissed? Did he want to talk to me about it now, or would he still be pouting?  
  
"Well, what do you say we make some popcorn and watch ourselves?"  
  
"Huh?" Rob had surprised me by coming out of the bedroom quietly. He smiled again, that same smile that killed me every time. He was wearing a t-shirt that had "RVD" printed on it. He wore baggy sweat pants and looked good.  
  
"Trying to promote ourselves?" I joked and he laughed. I wore a simple "Team Xtreme" t-shirt.  
  
"So what do you say? I'll make the popcorn and you just press rewind on the VCR."  
  
I must have still looked confused, for Rob pointed to the television. He smiled guiltily. "I always tape the shows," he said. "Does that make me a self-promoter?" I just laughed. What else could I do?  
  
When we were settled down, we watched the tape from beginning to end. Rob had brought out the liquor and we took turns drinking shooters. My eyes burned and my chest felt like a time-bomb ready to go off, but I felt good. I felt more alive than I had in months. Matt somewhat restricted me, for he was very controlling in some ways. He liked to tell me what to wear, in a non-threatening manner, because I was "his girl" and he wanted to show me off. But Rob let me be free, let me be myself. I felt vibrant and energetic.  
  
We finished off an entire bottle of tequila and Rob reached for another one. Before I could find the time to say no, I continued to pour the shots of the burning liquor down my throat. Before long, we were laughing and giggling like a bunch of high school kids. "Rob," I gasped, trying to catch my breath, "I've never felt this great!"  
  
He sat up and smoothed my hair down behind my ear. "I'm glad," he said, staring into my eyes. Oh boy. My mind was racing and my heart was thumping beneath my chest as he leaned towards me and kissed me. Gently, at first, then more pressure. I felt like I could succumb to him easily, but I also felt as if I didn't want to. I wanted to be loyal to Matt, but how could I go wrong if Rob was the one I truly loved?  
  
I pushed him away. "Not now, Rob," I whispered, my voice low and husky.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Matt…and I feel like we're taking advantage of each other. I mean, you with your wife, and me with Matt…we're both in dire need for some attention. And the alcohol…just not now, please."  
  
He sat up and breathed heavily. Then he smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "I care for you that much that I'll wait until you're comfortable."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled gratefully at him, appreciative of his understanding. He once again ran his fingers through my hair and then stood up. Wobbling a bit, as an effect of the alcohol, he swayed and told me that he was going to bed.  
  
"Goodnight," I whispered as he turned to go down the hallway.  
  
"There's blankets in the closet beside the bathroom door and there's a few pillows in there, too. Sleep tight, Amy, and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
I watched him walk down the hall and disappear into his bedroom before collapsing on the couch. Fate was throwing fastballs at me more rapidly than I could handle. 


	4. Confessions From the Heart

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Once again, I made it through the night with just my thoughts in my head and my feelings in my heart. Rob invaded my every dream, my every thought that night. His sweet touch and gentle kiss was more than words could explain. I was very touched by his generosity, but felt scared at the thought of telling Matt that I was no longer in love with him.  
  
"I'll always love you, just not in that way," I practiced saying to myself at four thirty two in the morning. I awoke with a massive headache and my stomach was tossing and turning like the ocean on a windy day. I took some aspirin and prayed that I wouldn't become too violently sick. The thoughts of Matt didn't help me, either. How could I explain to the guy that I thought I had loved, that I no longer loved him? Stress on the word thought. Rob made me feel differently than Matt did, more strongly. When he kissed me, I wanted more of him. Matt was a little more determined to do things his way, although he was very kind. But Rob was kind in a different way. He wanted me to be comfortable, which was all he cared about, and for that, I couldn't thank him enough.  
  
Deciding that I wasn't going back to sleep, I made up my mind to take a quick tour of the house on my own. I knew there was an attic somewhere, but it was more of a crawl space than anything. Rob had mentioned it earlier when he told me about all the other tapes he had stored away.  
  
"I know it sounds vain but I tape all the shows and store them in the attic," he said. So I decided to look through the attic. I know it was wrong. I know I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help myself. Something in my mind persisted that I get up there and search for something that I needed to know.  
  
The door was located in the ceiling right outside of Rob's bedroom door. Luckily, he had closed the door when he went to bed, so I had an easier time bringing down the door and releasing the attached ladder. Carefully, I climbed upward, watching not to make to much noise. I kept thinking of an old movie I saw once where someone got trapped in one of those attic things because someone came along and closed the door. I couldn't help but think of Rob got up and closed it, how stupid I would look banging on the door to be let out. It made me think twice about going up there but determination kept at my mind. Taking the chance, I took the last step and breathed in a mouth full of cobwebs.  
  
"Oh…yuck!" I cried, wiping at my face in disgust. I was ready to turn around and go back down but as soon as I opened my eyes, they landed on a box simply titled, "letters". It was small and rectangle and black. Ardante was printed across the top. My curiosity was tempted. I picked up the box and lifted off the lid.  
  
I know I shouldn't have. But I did, and to this day, I'm glad I did. As soon as the lid was lifted off, a pile of letters fell out of the box and onto the floor, where I sat, cross-legged, the box seated on my lap. I began to sift through them.  
  
Many were signed "Love, Sonya," and I put those ones back automatically. They were none of my business. Come to think of it, none of those letters were my business, or so I thought at the time. I continued to examine each letter until I got to the bottom of the box. Thinking that I had reached a dead end, I prepared to put the letters back and continue searching. But then something caught my eye.  
  
It was a bundle of letters, wrapped up in a paper ribbon. Written on the ribbon, in small printing, was "For Lita".  
  
Oh, Heaven forgive me, but I read those letters. Each one of the was signed with, "Love, Rob". "My love forever, Rob". "Love always, Rob". Carefully I sorted through each letter, reading Rob's hidden love for me. One read:  
  
How dare I write this when my wife lies in the bed next to me. But  
  
all I can picture is your face. You and how you looked tonight. I  
  
watched those tapes over and over again and hope that someday  
  
you will realize and come to me. I know you are happy with Matt,  
  
but can it be wrong to love the one you really love? If so, then let  
  
God strike me dead at this moment, for I do love you, Amy. With  
  
all of my heart, body and soul.  
  
My heart stopped. The letters were dated back as far as the first day Rob and I met. I felt ecstatic and troubled at the same time. If Rob says he loves me, then he must, to write all these letters. But if he started writing them the day he met me, then how could he say he loved me? For I believed that love took more than a twenty-minute conversation. Then again, I was no expert on love, that's for sure.  
  
I began to replace the letters, puzzled as to why Rob would write them and never send them. I wondered if I dropped enough hints when he got up that morning, if he would confess to having written these letters. I didn't want to come out and say, "Hey Rob, I was being nosy this morning and decided to root through your personal letters. I happened to come across some that you wrote for me. Care to share them with me?"  
  
No.  
  
That wouldn't go over well. I decided against that one, and figured if I told him how much I cared for him (which I really did!) then maybe he would share them willingly. If not, I'd beat it out of him. I didn't become a wrestler for nothing!  
  
When Rob did arise that morning, I was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in my hands. "Morning, Amy," he said, kissing me on the top of my head. I smiled at him.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
He nodded. "I felt a little sick when I woke up, but I'm fine now." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat beside me at the table.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I made coffee," I said. "Coffee's my best friend in the morning."  
  
"Me, too," he replied, his hands grasped around the mug. He sipped it carefully before putting it back down on the table. "Ow! Hot!"  
  
I giggled. "Duh." Deciding to get right down to action, I put my plan into gear. "You know, I was thinking last night. About you."  
  
"How sweet," Rob said, touching my hand. "I was thinking about you, too. And I hope what you have to say isn't bad."  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing like that. I just want you to know that I care for you a lot, Rob, and I think I'm going to break up with Matt. I can't bear to not be with you. Last night was one of the most magical nights of my life and I want to have many, many more." Most of that was exaggerated, except for that last part. That night was one of the best nights of my life, and I wanted him to know that.  
  
"So I want to know what you think," I continued. Smiling, Rob played right into my hands.  
  
"Amy, I have something to show you," he said. "But they're up in the crawl space. I'll have to get them after."  
  
"Them?" I pretended to play dumb. "What are they? Little people?"  
  
He laughed that laugh again. "You're so cute! No, something I've been writing for awhile now, something that I never thought I'd have the guts to show you, but now I think it's time. I hope you won't laugh."  
  
I held my hand up in a "Guide's honour" symbol. "Promise," I said.  
  
"I'll go get them now."  
  
He left the kitchen and I smiled to myself. This was easier than I thought. And it felt good because I was speaking the truth and what had been in my heart for so long as a dream was becoming reality. Everyone dreams that one day the dreams that they collect in their most secret of put away hearts will come true and make their fairy tale become actuality. It was nice to get this all out.  
  
Rob returned moments later, carrying the same black box in his hands. As soon as he sat down, I reached for it but he pulled it out of my reach. "Just wait a minute," he said teasingly. "There's something I have to take out first." He removed the letters from Sonya and carried them over to the counter where he set them by the sink. Then he handed me the box and stood by as I picked up the first letter. He stood there and watched me. I looked back at him.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and watch me this whole time?"  
  
"What else do you want me to do?"  
  
A wicked idea came into my mind and it showed on my face for Rob said, "I mean, within reason, you flirt!" I grinned at him.  
  
"I just can't read if someone is watching me."  
  
"I'll go get dressed then. Read as many as you can and tell me what you think. This gives you time so that if you don't think this is a good idea, you can leave while I'm gone, getting ready." I knew he meant by "this" him and I as a couple. And I also knew that I couldn't leave. Not now. Not after so much had been revealed. I watched him saunter off down the hallway and began to re-read the letters. They were even better the second time. When I finished the last one, tears were streaming down my face. As much as I thought I loved Matt, he never did anything like this for me. Yes, he was there for me, and yes, I loved him for that, and would never stop. But the letters that he did write me never had the same effect on me. I couldn't help it. I was in love with Rob Van Dam.  
  
Quietly, I replaced the letters in the box and set it on the kitchen table. Then I went into the washroom where Rob was still showering, undressed myself and got into the shower with my true love. 


	5. Protection, Jealousy and Reactions

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Matt smiled at me in that oh so encouraging way that he often did. I sighed, hoping that deep down in my most adventurous part of me, that I would somehow find the courage to tell this man that I no longer loved him in the way that I did for so long.  
  
"Matt, we really have to talk," I began, swallowing carefully. "You see, the other night, when I told you about lying to you about whom I stayed the night with at the hotel, well…"  
  
Matt cut me off. "Amy, I don't want to hear another word about that," he said, lightly tracing my lips with his finger. "That's all over and done with. Now we can get on with our lives, loving each other as always."  
  
"No, no no!" I cried, frustrated with the fact that I couldn't spit out what I wanted to say. I had always thought of myself as a pretty straightforward person, but now I doubted that. "Matt, I don't love you like that!"  
  
Matt's face went ashen, causing me to think that I made him have a heart attack. "I mean, not now. I used to love you, Matt, a lot. But then Rob came into my life and made me realize how much I needed something else in my life." Oh boy, did this hurt. Watching Matt's face fall faster than a wet blanket off a clothesline made me dread what was coming next. "Rob and I are now a couple."  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Matt grabbed me by the shoulders, not violently, but firmly. "You lied to me and cheated on me?" he hissed in my face. His eyes were full of fury and I'm sure he saw red flashing dots in front of his eyes. I couldn't help but picture those cartoons where the character gets so angry that their eyes actually turn red and steam pours out of their ears. Then all I could picture in my mind was Matt, looking like one of those characters. I started to giggle, I guess from the nerves.  
  
"No, not at the hotel," I said, struggling to hold back the giggles that were escaping, one after the other. "Last night."  
  
Whoa. Stupid mistake. In my own opinion, I had always been a brilliant person, but now I doubted that, too. Boy, I sure was learning a lot more about myself!  
  
Matt shook me by the shoulders, causing me to laugh even more. At the moment, he reminded me of the Big Bad Wolf in the "Three Little Pigs" story. He only shook me harder with each laugh that I emitted, and pretty soon it began to hurt.  
  
"Ow, Matt, you're hurting me!" I cried, struggling to get out of his grip. A shadow appeared behind me and Rob came into sight. My heart soared. Just like a knight in shining armour to the rescue in my time of need.  
  
"Let go of her," Rob growled in a gruff voice. Matt just stared at him. "I said, let her go!" Rob pushed Matt's arms off of me and I slowly backed away, watching the two men stare each other down. I no longer found the situation funny.  
  
"Rob, let's go," I pleaded. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry. But I just needed something else." My heart ached and I felt like dissolving into tears on the spot, but I didn't want Matt to see how much it hurt. I looked around and noticed that the majority of our co-workers were gawking at the fight scene unfolding in front of them. They were all wrestlers. They should be used to this. Except for one problem: this was real. This was dangerous.  
  
"You want to take it outside?" Matt threatened. Rob nodded and Jeff stepped in.  
  
"Matt, knock it off," he said quietly, but Matt pushed away his younger brother.  
  
"I said, do you want to take it outside?"  
  
"I'm not deaf; I heard you the first time," Rob retorted.  
  
"Guys, please, don't do this," I said, near tears myself. I could feel them slipping out of my eyes and running down my face. Matt stepped out of Rob's view and over to me.  
  
"It's okay, Amy," he whispered. "I'm not really mad at you. You couldn't help it if you were manipulated by this lunatic." He wrapped me in his arms in a protective embrace.  
  
"Man, back off of her," Rob cursed at him. "She doesn't want you anymore. She's discovered the real thing now. A real man."  
  
Matt didn't budge, although I expected him to snap at that last comment. Even I had to cringe at Rob's tone of voice. I saw Jeff behind Matt, waving his arms frantically. He began to mouth to me, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
I tried to shrug without Matt noticing. How could I spill out a story as long as mine in a matter of a few moments? I held my hand up to my ear as in the "call me" gesture. He nodded and pointed to Rob, indicating to call him there. I nodded slightly, not wanting to interrupt Matt's grip on me. Then, moving slowly, I managed to worm my way out of his arms and return to Rob's side, while Matt stood hugging himself. It seemed like an eternity passed by before he turned to me. With the eyes of the entire Federation on him, he said, "Well, if that's the way you want it to be, you got it. Bitch." He hissed that last word, which stung, and stormed out of the room, Jeff close behind him.  
  
I looked at Rob, eager for some friendly attention, but he was looking the opposite way. I touched his arm. "Rob? What's the matter?"  
  
He shook me off. "You want comfort? Go ask Matt. Maybe he'll give you some more." With that, he stormed away.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had lost the two guys that I loved the most. The two guys that had meant the most to me. What was I going to do now? I didn't want to be alone. I loved Rob too much to lose him that easily. I chased after him, out the back room door and along the corridor until I caught up with him, barely hanging on to the bottom of his sweater as he rushed along the hallway.  
  
"Rob, I'm sorry," I said, "but what did you want me to do? Knock him over and have him annihilate me? Not likely."  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Rob, please stop this. I didn't want to make you jealous. Please don't do this to me! I love you, Rob!"  
  
He turned around, startling me, as I didn't expect it. "Oh, Amy, I love you, too!" he cried, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry I got jealous," he muttered into my hair. "I just didn't like seeing Matt hold you for so long, and you not try to move. But I understand, I guess."  
  
I pulled back from him and smiled. "Let's go home," I said and he nodded. Home sounded good to me. I would have to worry about the next show at another time. I'd worry about that when Monday arrived. 


	6. Revenge

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Monday came quickly. Too quickly for my liking. I had been dreading that show all weekend and now it was time to face reality.  
  
Rob and I were approaching the arena in Oklahoma City, where Raw was going to be held that night. I was apprehensive as it was, and didn't need anything to add to it. But when Jeff came up to me in the hallway and told me that Matt was acting strange since our little scene at the meeting last week.  
  
"He's just not himself," Jeff told me, concern filling his voice. "He's all obsessed with you and Rob and revenge."  
  
Revenge. The word set my in stone. Matt wanted revenge for me breaking up with him, something that people did everywhere, everyday. How was that fair? What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt Rob? Was he going to hurt me? Was he going to pretend to be our friend and slowly destroy the love that Rob and I had for each other? (Not that our love could be destroyed, but there's always the threat.)  
  
I felt even more nervous as Rob prepared for his match against Matt. The match had been set weeks ago, which was the irony of it all. I found nothing humorous about it. I was scared to see what Matt was going to do to Rob. I knew Rob could hold his own, but I'd be backstage, watching and waiting quietly, like a tiger on its prey.  
  
The match started and everything ran smoothly. I didn't want to appear with Matt and Jeff, so Jeff made up some lame story to J.R. about me being sick. J.R. bought it, however, and let me off the hook.  
  
Nothing too exciting happened for the first five or six minutes of the match. Then, out of nowhere, Matt got this sudden burst of energy and rage as he lifted Rob clear off the ground and slammed him into the mat. The crowd jumped to its feet in cheer, but I gasped in horror. This wasn't part of the script! I had purposely read it when Rob wasn't looking for this sole purpose. I decided to ignore it for a moment longer and see where it was going, but as soon as Matt kicked Rob, who was crouching in pain on the ring floor, out of the ring and onto the ground, I put myself into action. Matt's problem should be with me, not Rob. It wasn't Rob's fault that I fell in love with him. So if Matt had any problems, he should take it up with me.  
  
I ran out, desperately, to the ringside where Matt was repeatedly kicking Rob, who was down on the ground. I started pummelling Matt with my fists, frantically trying to bring this abuse to an end.  
  
The crowd was going wild, thinking that this was all part of the act, but I knew better. Matt stopped kicking Rob long enough to glare up at me. I gasped. He had this wild look in his eyes; a look like an animal would have before attacking. He looked scarier than hell and I slowly backed away. I knew Jeff said that he was acting weird, but I didn't think it was this bad.  
  
This was crazy. I backed away, having Matt follow me, giving Rob a chance to get up and run. "Rob…get up!" I urged. "You don't have much time, hurry!"  
  
The audience was wild with excitement at the prospect of seeing me with Rob instead of the Hardy Boyz. Some fans looked upset, but the majority seemed content with the change. Rob quickly stood up and ran for my side of the ring where Matt was still menacingly walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and together we dashed for the ramp leading away from the ring, while Matt stood behind us, glaring, I'm sure.  
  
On the way to our dressing rooms, we ran into Jeff, who was rushing out to the ring to help the refs with Matt. "He's gone nuts!" he said, running past us. "He's throwing things around and screaming in the faces of innocent people and fans…they've cut to a commercial."  
  
Rob and I glanced at each other and decided silently with our eyes that it was time for our departure. We had no more than packed our things and were heading out to Rob's car when Vince interrupted our pathway.  
  
"May I have a word with you?" he asked, in a calm, intimidating tone. We nodded simultaneously and followed him to his office where Matt sat in the chair, Jeff beside him. Jeff smiled when we entered the room and Matt turned away.  
  
"Sit," Vince commanded. We obeyed and sat across the room from Matt, who looked rougher than I've ever seen him. His hair was all dishevelled and his eyes were dull and lifeless after all that energy wasted in the ring.  
  
"I have never," Vince began, "seen such a outrageous, unreasonable act of foolishness. Matt, you're behaviour was ridiculous. Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Rob spoke up first. "I think I can explain, Vince. You see, Amy broke up with Matt after we discovered our true feelings of love for each other. Matt hasn't been able to deal with it in a healthy way, so he took it out on the ring by throwing that immature temper tantrum."  
  
Good move, Rob. Up until the "immature temper tantrum" thing, it was smooth.  
  
"It was not a temper tantrum!" Matt screamed at him, while Jeff desperately tried to calm his brother down. "And what the hell do you know anyway? You're nothing."  
  
Vince sat in silence and I studied his face. "Rob, Amy and Jeff, you are dismissed. I need to speak with Matt alone."  
  
The three of us left the room, and Jeff indicated to me that he would not stop being my friend because of differences that Matt and I had. That, I was grateful for. But what was Vince going to do to Matt? 


	7. Suspension and a Night to Remember

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Matt got suspended for three weeks for indecent behaviour. Which I found ironic because I had always thought that indecent meant, like, stripping in front of strangers, but hey, I'm not a dictionary.  
  
I felt awful for what had happened and I guessed my true colours showed through on the way to the hotel room. Rob had gotten us out of there, fast, for fear that Matt would come after him. This was no longer a game; this was reality. Could he actually deal with Matt, outside the ring, when realism overpowered the story lines that dominated our every Monday and Tuesday nights? I didn't think it was possible, but I was going to keep my mouth shut.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rob's voice sounded far away, though he was sitting in the car seat next to me. I nodded, shaken still.  
  
"The more important question is are you okay?"  
  
He scoffed. "Nothing can beat down Rob Van Dam." He was trying to make light of the situation but I couldn't bring myself to laugh, or even smile. I kept looking at his black eye and swollen lip, which had begun to bleed.  
  
"I'll take care of your injuries when we get to a hotel," I told him, figuring it was best to play it safe. He smiled that smile that got me every time.  
  
"Playing nurse, are we?"  
  
That brought a smile to my lips. "You bet."  
  
We soon arrived at a small motel called the Starlight Inn. It was small and run down, but perfect for two people who wanted to remain alone and anonymous to the public. There weren't too many cars parked out front; just an old blue Honda and a silver and red pickup truck. They both looked like they would fall apart at the slightest hint of a draft of wind.  
  
Inside was even worse. There were actual holes in the walls and ceiling. Rob looked at me, asking silently if I wanted to leave and find another place. I shook my head and signalled for him to ring the bell on the desk for service. As soon as he did, a man appeared from behind a curtain on the back wall (judging by the looks of the place, and of the man, there was no room behind the curtain; just a wall). He was eating a piece of what looked like three-day-old chicken.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
Rob stared at him. "Um, we'd like to get a room for the night."  
  
I shook my head and had to leave the main office to keep from laughing. I burst out onto the front walk of the inn, laughing so hard that tears soon found their way out of my eyes and coursed down my cheeks. I curled up on the pavement, leaning against the grungy building for support, and laughed until I actually broke out in sobs. What had become of my life? I used to be a happy twenty-six year old who was in love with the one guy that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. But then Rob Van Dam entered her life and all of a sudden, she found herself not sure of what she was doing. How could I get out of this mess?  
  
Rob soon appeared outside, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. "There's one in every crowd," he muttered to himself before realizing that I was crouched down on the concrete in front of him.  
  
"Amy, you doing okay?" he crouched down beside me and smiling a strange smile, I shook my head no. He carefully lifted me into his arms and carried me into the room next to the office.  
  
The room was worse than the main office, but I didn't care. He lay me on the bed, putting one arm on the other side of me, and leaned above me, care and concern filling his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
I once again shook my head no. He sighed and looked towards the television, which remained silent at the other end of the room. Glancing back to me, he asked, "Will you be okay while I go wash up?"  
  
I grabbed his head and pulled him close to me, kissing him with such force and passion that I think he thought I had lost it. One minute, I was a wreck, the next I was fine. Gently I stood up, bringing him with me, and walked into the bathroom (which did not seem too clean, by the way) and began to clean him up a little. I was no doctor, but I managed to get the bleeding under control. It was then that my tears subsided and the giggles returned. What was wrong with me? I laughed so hard that I had to sit down on the side of the bathtub. I put one hand to my head, to stop the sudden force of pressure that found its way there, as another bout of giggles and laughter came across me. Rob couldn't help but laugh, too, and pretty soon, we were rolling around on the floor, in a fit of giggles.  
  
Just then, a knock sounded on the door. I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes, and we both scrambled for the door, wondering who could be visiting us at such a late hour. (It was nearing midnight.)  
  
Outside the door stood a man with a child half his height beside him. The child looked as if he had just woken up, and was wearing his pyjamas, and the man was wearing overalls and looked like a farmer/trucker, all rolled into one.  
  
"Hey, I uh, saw you in the office talking to Horace, and I done recognized you from the telly. I was wondering if you could sign my boy's book?" He produced a ratty looking WWF magazine from behind his back and a pen from the front pocket of his overalls. Rob glanced at me and we both signed our names on the front cover.  
  
"Thank ya, kindly," the man said, edging away from the door. "Say thank ya to the nice people, Herbert."  
  
"Thank you," the small boy replied. We smiled and Rob closed the door.  
  
Once again, the giggles found me. "Herbert? Horace? Rob, we've fallen into the trap of country folk," I chuckled to myself and approached the bed.  
  
"We should have gotten Herbert's father's name," Rob mused, thoughtfully. "Maybe it was Cletus, or something."  
  
This set me off on a giggled fit and Rob attacked me and we collapsed on the bed, it sinking from our combined weight. I fell asleep in his arms, content that everything was be all right, only if Matt could get the help that he needed. 


	8. Help!

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
When we arrived at the arena for the show the following week (we had been travelling quite a bit, both trying to clear our minds) and there was a dark atmosphere among us superstars. The sad mood was uplifted when Stone Cold Steve Austin entered the room. "Why's everyone so down?" he hollered, cracking open a can of beer and throwing it in his face while Debra stood beside him smiling. She smiled sympathetically at me, knowing the reason that everyone was upset was because of the argument between Matt, Rob and I. Everyone knew the story by now and knew that Matt had been suspended for his actions on Raw. Considering that everyone considered Team Xtreme was practically perfect in every way (no confrontations, no unhappiness in the small circle) people started to wonder if the whole damn thing was going to fall apart. It was like I could read their minds.  
  
Steve stood in the middle of the room, as if realizing that no one was cheering him on. Compassion replaced the exhilaration in his eyes and he lowered the beer can. "Look," he began. "I know that there have been some problems in the past few days. But we'll get over them! We're a family! What happened when Owen Hart fell to his death? We didn't fall apart; we stuck together. When Shane and Stephanie threatened to break apart the company, who stuck together? Us! So why am I seeing so many long, droopy faces?"  
  
Even Stone Cold's enthusiastic southern drawl voice couldn't bring me out of my funk. What had I started?  
  
The show went well, considering everyone's state of mind. I know I sure felt awful. When Jeff came out to fight Maven, I felt a pang of guilt. He looked so strange without Matt by his side. His face was fine, though. That was one of Jeff's strong points. Even when the going gets rough, he can put on a happy face and make the best of it. He would be the greatest politician.  
  
When the matches ended, and the show was over, Rob and I packed up to head to the next show, which was in Texas. I hated the way we moved around, but what could I do? It was part of the job. As we started to get things ready to put in the car, I suddenly felt extremely light-headed. I had to sit down on the hood of the car and rest a moment before I continued. Rob seemed absent-minded and I didn't want to bother him. I figured it was probably from all the stress and worry from what had been happening.  
  
The next few weeks seemed rough for everyone. Matt returned to the show after his suspension and things more or less got back to normal. Rob and I continued seeing each other, and even contemplated marriage. Matt even started smiling and saying hi to Rob and I in the halls. I knew he had gone to a therapist, as part of the suspension deal with Vince, and I hoped that it was helping him out a bit. Life seemed great, except for one minor detail. I was sick every morning. My period was late. I was crabby one minute and happy the next. I knew something was different and a trip to the doctor's confirmed my suspicions.  
  
I was pregnant.  
  
As I drove back to the hotel where we were staying, words floated around in my mind like debris in a tornado. "Whose baby," that inner voice taunted me. The doctor had said I was close to seven weeks pregnant, and that could only mean one thing: I was having Matt's baby. 


	9. Surprises

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
I sat on the corner of the motel bed, and watched Rob prepare for that night's show. It was Monday; Raw would be going live, from Minnesota in a few short hours, and we were preparing to leave for the arena. My nerves were shot. I still had failed to tell Rob about my being pregnant with Matt's kid. Would he understand? Would he tell me to get the hell away from him? It wasn't like I cheated on him with Matt, but the fact remains: could Rob accept Matt's child as one of his own?  
  
I had told Vince almost as soon as I found out about my pregnancy. He was extremely sympathetic. "It'll be okay, Amy," he soothed when I went to him, sobbing like a baby myself. I don't normally cry, but the past few months had been an emotional roller coaster for me. "You'll tell Rob what's going on, and everything will be fine. He's a good guy; he'll understand."  
  
"I hope so," I had whispered, more to myself than to Vince.  
  
"And don't worry about wrestling," he continued, trying to make everything seem normal. "I'll make sure that we don't put you in any matches." Ever since the roster split, Vince had virtually no control over what happened in Raw, or at least on screen he didn't. "I'll talk to Ric and make sure that you are not written into any matches. We want to make sure we do what's best for you and your baby. Congratulations, Amy. And don't worry; everything will be just fine."  
  
Vince was a great boss. He made his employees feel like family and like humans. He was very comforting and I was forever grateful to him for being the way he was.  
  
"Amy? Are you okay?" Rob's voice pulled me out of my memories with a smile and a poke in the arm.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Boy, you were really out there," he said, half laughing, half serious. "I've been calling you for five minutes now. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Slowly I nodded and stood up, trying to ignore the rushing blood to my head. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to tell Rob about my pregnancy. As we left the room, I decided that on the drive to the arena would be the best time. I just prayed that he would look at it as a happy occasion and not the worst thing that ever happened to him.  
  
Traffic flowed easily through the streets of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Most of the superstars stayed in the hotels provided by the WWF for the duration of their stay in the towns, but Rob and I both found it difficult to spend the night so close to Matt, who had been acting more human lately. It still scared me when I thought about what he was capable of.  
  
"Rob," I began, before pausing to let him curse at some other maniac driver on the road. "Rob, we have to talk."  
  
"Damn these drivers!" he cursed, ignoring me. I knew that he didn't mean to, but I had to tell this to someone.  
  
"Rob, we really need to talk."  
  
"Amy, can you wait for a second, please? I don't like driving in the city; you know that. This is crazy. Give me a minute!"  
  
I slumped down in my seat and folded my arms across my chest. Of course. When I needed him the most, he wasn't going to be able to talk. I wasn't mad at him; it wasn't his fault that the traffic that once flowed so smoothly now moved in a jutting motion through the city. I glanced at the clock. Five after four. Not bad. We could get there in time (hopefully) for me to talk to Matt first. I counted the minutes until we arrived safely at the front doors of the arena. Getting out, I stretched my legs and Rob apologized for snapping at me in the car. "You know I'd never hurt you," he said, kissing me lightly before leading me inside the building.  
  
I know you'd never hurt me, I thought to myself. But am I going to be hurting you?  
  
The matches that night were fairly dull, in my opinion. Maybe it was just because I wasn't sure of what was going on in my life at the point. There was another match between Rob and Matt, as part of a Tag Team match. Matt was with Jeff and Rob was with Bubba Ray Dudley. Whoever made up this match was asking for it. Did they really think that because Bubba and Jeff were going to be near by that there wasn't going to be a sudden death movement between Matt and Rob? I sometimes loved this job. (Insert sarcastic look here).  
  
I approached Matt's locker room door while Rob was getting ready for the match. I knocked gently and Jeff answered. "Amy!" he greeted me with a hug. "It feels like its been ages. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay," I replied, taking a deep breath. "Is Matt here? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jeff stepped back to let me in and then closed the door behind me. "Matt, someone's here to see you!" With that, he smiled and left the room, knowing that we would want our privacy.  
  
Matt appeared and a range of emotions went through his face. First relief, then anger, then misery settled in. He sat down on the bench without saying a word and began to listen as I spoke.  
  
"Matt, look. Here's the story. I know you're mad at Rob and me but this isn't something I can control. I love Rob. I still love you, but I'm not in love with you. I don't know if I ever was." Don't get carried away, Amy. "Anyway, the other day I decided to go to the doctor's considering I haven't been feeling myself lately. And he told me that I was pregnant. The only other person I've been with is you, and I don't know what you want to do about this, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."  
  
The whole time, Matt had been silently staring at the floor. He looked up with a sharp glance when I told him about my pregnancy, but didn't look amused. He just stared wordlessly at my face, an impending grin ready to burst onto his face. I could tell he wanted to leap up and grab me, for this was the child that we always dreamed of having together. But now, we weren't together, so it didn't matter as much to him.  
  
A knock sounded on the door before a word could be spoken. The stage person for that arena appeared. "Three minutes and you're on," he told Matt. That was my cue to leave. I began to leave and Matt called after me.  
  
"After the match, we'll talk." He spoke so quietly, at first I wasn't sure if he was talking to me of himself. I nodded and walked out the door.  
  
The match once again began fine, but started to go wrong towards the end. Matt became more violent, just like the last time, and my heart began to pound when he got out of script and character. I could see Jeff calming his brother down and hoped that maybe the extra consolation would help Matt control himself through this.  
  
I stood in the back room, sitting not even three feet away from the television set, on the floor, my head resting on Ric Flair's knee. He knew of my dilemma and was willing to help me through it one hundred and ten percent. That, I was grateful for.  
  
Things started to go really wrong at the exact moment the match was supposed to end. Rob was supposed to pin Matt, winning the match for he and Bubba. But Matt kicked out, sending chills into my heart. I could hear the surprise in J.R. and Jerry Lawler's voices and Bubba's look of surprise made me grin with nerves. "What the hell?" Ric muttered from his seat and immediately I jumped up and ran towards the stage, taking no notice of Ric behind me, yelling for me to come back.  
  
The crowd was going wild with anticipation as I charged down the ramp and slid into the ring. I tried to be careful, but I was sick of Matt acting like a three year old each time things didn't go his way. Besides, the doctor said I would be alright to wrestle for the next couple of weeks, as long as I was careful and took it easy.  
  
I started pounding on Matt's back, who lay on top of Rob, trying to stop this childish, immature behaviour. Ric came out from the stage, yelling for Matt to knock it off. "I'm sick of this!" he yelled in his lisped voice. "You're being ridiculous!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Matt hollered as two refs pulled him off of Rob, who then sat up, almost choking on the blood that poured from his mouth. I knelt down to help him up. "I'm not the one who's being ridiculous! Amy is! She's the one who is going to stick with that loser Rob Van Dam when she's pregnant with my baby!"  
  
Silence. The entire arena fell so silent that you could hear each individual breath. Rob looked at me in shock, blood staining his face. I stood up and charged at Matt, ready to go for the kill. I hadn't wanted it to happen this way! He wasn't supposed to say anything! I never told him not to say anything, but its common knowledge to keep your mouth shut when someone tells you a secret.  
  
Fury dominated my body as I rushed at him, knocking into him, pulling him and both refs down to the mat on the floor. I began slapping and kicking frantically at him, amazed by my own lack of self-control. "You bastard!" I cried to him, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "You shouldn't have said anything!"  
  
Two strong arms pulled me to my feet as I continued to kick and scream at the cowering figure on the ground. I spun around to face The Undertaker, who tried to console me by telling me to give Matt time to cool down.  
  
"I'm sick of never being able to keep a secret in this company!" I screamed hysterically, recklessly flailing my arms and legs at Taker. He put his hands out to shield me as Rob stormed by me and Matt, giving us both a hateful look. I tried to run after him but Taker stopped me. "Not now," he said gently, trying to hold my hands. "Give him time, too. You need to rest." I leaned my head against his chest, unable to control the intense sobs that were welling up in my chest. He soothed my hair and rubbed my back. "Amy, you need to calm down and rest," he said, quietly. They were the last words I heard before it all went black. 


	10. Recovering

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
When I awoke, Vince's face was looming over mine, only inches away. Concern filled his brow and he jumped back when I opened my eyes. Recovering from the shock, he said, "Hey, Amy. How you feeling?"  
  
I tried to sit up, eager to see what was going on and what had happened, but a massive headache struck me down again. I fell back to the bed in protest, wishing the throbbing in my temples would vanish.  
  
"Don't sit up too fast," warned a voice from the corner of the room. I turned my head sideways and saw Dr. Kostav, one of the WWF company doctors. He smiled at me. "You fainted out there, Amy, and we're keeping you here until you regain a bit of strength, which shouldn't take more than an hour."  
  
His words caused me to glance around, for the first time realizing that I was in the back room of the arena. I lay my head back down carefully, not wanting to trigger another headache. "Where are Rob and Matt?" I managed to mutter. Vince leaned in closer.  
  
"What was that, hon?"  
  
"Where are Rob and Matt?" I said, just a bit louder. He sat back in the chair beside the folding bed that I lay on and sighed. I didn't like the look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Matt's in with the company therapist who is trying to calm him down," he started. "And Rob…well Rob took off, driving at rapid speeds. I got Shane, who was here tonight for a visit, to go after him and Shane told me he would call me from his cell phone when he talks to Rob." Almost as if Vince's words had sparked something in Shane's head, the phone rang. Vince picked up his cell and held it in front of his face, squinting at the screen. "It's hard to see with the lights so damn low in here," he muttered. "It's Shane."  
  
He answered the incessant ringing and went off into the back part of the room to talk. I strained my ears to hear what was being said. The doctor continued to do some minor testing on me while waiting for Vince to enter the room. Once he did, I sat up in impatience. "Well?"  
  
Vince smiled. "Good news. Shane convinced Rob to come back here and talk to you about the baby situation."  
  
Oh my God! The baby! I had completely forgotten! "Doctor, how is the baby?" I gasped, feeling absolutely horrible for overlooking that fact. He smiled.  
  
"You're baby is fine," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But you will need to rest for the next few weeks, just to get your strength back."  
  
I nodded and lay down once again. My baby was okay. Matt was getting more help that he needed. And Rob was coming to talk to me. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep while waiting for my true love to come talk to me.  
  
It seemed like I had only slept for ten minutes, but when I awoke, it was morning. Rob sat in the same seat where Vince had been sitting the night before. The doctor was asleep in a chair on the opposite side of the room and Vince was nowhere to be found. Rob had my hand clasped in his and had his head down on our entwined hands. I tried not to move to awaken him, but my stirrings caused him to raise up his head and look at me.  
  
Relief filled his face. His eyes looked tired; dark circles underlined them, telling me that he hadn't had much sleep. His eyes were bloodshot as he struggled to keep them open. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Oh Rob!" I began sobbing as I threw my arms around him and held him close, never wanting to let go again. "I'm so sorry for not telling you! I wanted to tell you on the drive to the arena, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You were so distracted! Please don't be mad at me! Please raise this baby with me as its father."  
  
Rob pulled me away from him, the smile not leaving his face. "Whoa, you have got to relax, Amy," he said in his gentle voice. "Let's take it one day at a time."  
  
I agreed, leaning in again for another hug. It felt so good to be back in his arms. "Can we go now, Rob? I'm tired of being at the arena. I want to go somewhere with a comfortable bed."  
  
He nodded, turning around to wake Dr. Kostav. I began to get ready to leave, happy that I could finally leave and start my life over with the one that I loved. Still, a panging guilty feeling continued to stab me repeatedly in the heart. Matt. How would I deal with him? He would most likely want custody, or joint custody, considering that this was his child, too. I decided that I would talk to him in a few days, after he had time to calm down from his outburst.  
  
Three days later, after spending those glorious days in bed, being catered to by good-hearted Rob, I felt it was time to go see Matt. It wasn't something I was looking forward to doing, but I felt that I owed it to him. I just hoped he would be sane about it.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you," Rob said as I prepared to leave the hotel room. I shook my head. This was something I had to do on my own. If Rob came with me it would just make matters worse. Matt seemed fine when it was just him and I. That would be best.  
  
Matt and Jeff were staying a few miles down the road, at another inn. We were in the same state, nearly the same city, as the last show. The drive didn't take me that long and a feeling of trepidation fell into the pit of my stomach as I approached the front door. Just before I asked the counter clerk where Matt and Jeff Hardy were staying, Vince appeared behind me.  
  
"Amy! How are you feeling? Doing better?"  
  
It was nice to have such a caring boss. I smiled at him. "Much, thank you. I just came here to talk to Matt. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Vince's expression didn't change much, which lightened my heart a little. I felt better knowing that, with his good judgement, Matt was probably in better shape. From Vince's expression, I assumed that everything was near back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, he's on the second floor, room two twenty-six," Vince said, pointing me in the right direction. "Take that elevator there up to the second floor. Then turn right as soon as you get out. It's the fourth door on the left side, I believe." He smiled at me, his hand still on my shoulder. "It's good to see you back to your normal colour and restored health, Amy. Linda and I have always considered you as a daughter to us."  
  
Brushing the tears out of my eyes, I made my way to Matt's room, via Vince's directions. Matt answered the door. At first I thought he was going to slam the door in my face, but he proved me wrong. Instead, he held his head high and offered me a seat inside.  
  
The room was in utter chaos. Clothes were strewn about the room in a fanatical fashion. I stepped over suitcases and clothing galore, searching for the bed to sit on. Once I found it, I offered the seat beside me to Matt, who stood silently in the doorway and glared at me. He shook his head ever so slightly. I sighed. This was it. The big moment. What would his response be now? 


	11. Resolutions

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
My heart fluttered. My head was swimming. I felt weak all over. And all because I was about to ask Matt if he wanted to play a fatherly figure or not in our child's life.  
  
"Matt, as you know, I'm pregnant with your child."  
  
He remained at the door, arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall. His steely eyes bore holes into me as I began to speak again. "Yeah. Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted any part in this. I mean, if not, Rob is more than willing to adopt this child as his. If you don't want to have anything to do with us, that is."  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Matt lingered by the doorframe. Finally, he began to speak. "Amy, I was heartbroken when I saw you and Rob together. That, I'm sure you know."  
  
I nodded, praying that he wouldn't stop speaking. It took so much to open him up like this that I didn't want to blow my chances of hearing it all.  
  
"I felt like my heart had literally been ripped out of my chest. I didn't know what to do. So I resorted to violence. I know it was wrong, and I know it happened again and again. I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, I wish nothing but the best for you. If you are happy with Rob, then I'm happy for your contentment."  
  
Exhilaration raged through my body as he spoke those words. He had finally one hundred percent accepted the fact that Rob and I were truly in love and nothing was going to change that. I felt thrilled at the fact that he knew this, but there was only one problem. He still hadn't answered my question.  
  
As if reading my mind, he said, "As for the baby, I want to have a part in this child's life. Definitely. No questions asked; this is my child, too, and I do want to be able to see him or her. However, I am willing to go with seeing the baby whenever I can. On tour dates, at home, whenever I can. That's all I ask."  
  
I jumped up and threw my arms around him. I couldn't have loved him more, as a friend, for this. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. Knowing how he had been the past few weeks, I prepared myself for an enormous fight for this child that I carried. But he had gone with the same idea I had and took the words right out of my mouth! I was so thrilled.  
  
When I explained the situation to Rob, he was ecstatic. I could see that he would be happy being a father to this baby and so would Matt. I was so elated that I called up everyone I knew and told them. Vince was more than happy to hear that all happiness had been restored in the family he called the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
That's what we were. One big family. There was no doubt in my mind about that one. When one of us needed someone, they were there. When one of us was hurt, the rest were hurt. When one of us was happy, the rest were happy. And our child would be a part of that, too, I'm sure. But that's another story entirely. 


End file.
